


The Wrong Side of Hell

by Anonymous



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Dominance, Emotional Manipulation, Humiliation, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sinestro had him and Kyle was beginning to break.





	The Wrong Side of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This was something quick. Read the warnings!

Kyle didn't know how long he had been held captive. He lost count some time after his ring’s power was depleted. It might be a few weeks by Earth cycle. It might be a few months. The days blurred together the longer he spent not seeing this planet’s sun—the longer was under Sinestro’s manipulation.

He was at the end of his rope, and in some deep, buried part of his mind he was beginning to think he might deserve all this. He might be as worthless and base as Sinestro loved to remind him.

The base of his neck throbbed with pain. It was one of Sinestro’s favorite spots to mark him. Each time he did that, he'd look at Kyle in the eyes afterward, with nails digging into his wrists, leaned down until his moist lips brushed Kyle’s ears. He’d whisper promises to Kyle—told him that no one would come for him, and Kyle was _his._

 _God._ It was revolting. But Kyle shivered. He always did. It was fucked up.

However, that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was when Sinestro was being gentle with him. Oh, he'd still call him names—alley rat, worthless human—but he'd caress the brand on Kyle's chest with reverence, trail kisses down to his stomach, and bury his nose at the dusky hair that led him to Kyle's crotch. And Sinestro never stopped there.

Kyle was hard. He was horrified of that fact—of the stupid, lizard brain in his head that decided the tightening of the construct which held his arms down against the bed and opened his legs wider for Sinestro was arousing instead of repulsive. His dick knew what was coming and it was responding accordingly.

Sinestro laved the head of his cock, teased the slit with the end of his pointed tongue. It was too much. _God._ Kyle was sensitive there and a drop of precome beaded the tip. He bit his lips, refusing to make a sound.

Sinestro was looking up at him. His yellow eyes cataloguing every reaction that he elicited from Kyle. Kyle knew he marveled on every give, every inch he further debauched Kyle. He made sure Kyle enjoyed this, rubbed it in Kyle’s face, how much Kyle gained pleasure from his touch.

His sneer was infuriating. He kissed the base of Kyle’s dick and leaned back. But this was far from over. This was a prelude.

Sinestro trailed his hand down the inside of Kyle's thigh and without warning, he gripped Kyle's cock and pumped it a few times. Kyle’s chest sunk. But despite that, his cock jumped, pleasure shooting up his spine and made him twitch involuntarily.

“What a good whore you are,” Sinestro said. “Your body always react beautifully,” a pause, and then he added, “for an _alley rat_.”

“N-no,” Kyle moaned. He arched his back, as far as the restraint let him when Sinestro pressed the tip of his sharp nail on Kyle's slit. His other hand continued pleasuring Kyle’s cock.

The pressure built inside Kyle, pain and pleasure racing to crest over. He came with a sudden shout, come spurting over Sinestro’s fingers and dripping down his own cock. The warmth as it trickled to the base of his crotch was damning.

Kyle’s eyes were damp, emotions and self hatred welling up even as he was still coming down from his high.

“Good boy,” Sinestro told him. He patted the inside of Kyle's thigh with sticky hand. It was a simple, affectionate gesture, and that was the last straw, Kyle _sobbed_ and turned his face to the side to hide his tears from Sinestro.


End file.
